<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's always "what's schrodinger's cat", never how it's doing by purbleurbleble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709132">it's always "what's schrodinger's cat", never how it's doing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleurbleble/pseuds/purbleurbleble'>purbleurbleble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other, Quantum Mechanics, baby's first fic, im also assuming they left at alternia at about human 2013, im not really sure if f/f applies but feel free to write a callout post if it doesn't, nepeta and feferi are girlfriends and nonbinyary, so zero escape: vlr would have come and gone by then</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleurbleble/pseuds/purbleurbleble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Nepeta discuss quantum mechanics and using it as an excuse for animal abuse.</p><p>                                                                     ---</p><p>this is my first fanfic, so if you have any critique for me i'm glad to here it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's always "what's schrodinger's cat", never how it's doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever heard about Schord’s Purrbeast, Fef?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course. I don’t think anyone hasn’t, Nep.”</p><p> </p><p>Nepeta drags their fingers through grass, on concrete, across the cosmos, through Pounce’s fur. It’s hard to place where they are. It’s been this way for a couple years at this point, and while it was fun at first to see all of the splinters and what could have been, it starts to get annoying when they just want to wax philosophical with their partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is. Gaming in the year we left Alternia kind of went overboard with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Feferi laughs. She’s laying on technicolor grass, she’s fallen on the floor of her hive, they’re going to a party on Earth C, she’s covered in blood and crying while she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What did you want to say about it though, Nep?” Feferi asks. She’s looking at Nepeta, yet past her, as well as at something in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“It kind of sucks," Their eyes meet Feferi's. "Right?” Nepeta looks up at the sky, one moon, two moons, yellow moon, purple moon.</p><p> </p><p>“What part of it? Because it is kind of overused to the point of being obnoxious, but I would say that it is a fun theory at the very least.” Nepeta cringes a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s unfair to assume that the purrbeast know that it is alive or dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Feferi sits up, still switching between possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what the experiment is about?” she wonders. “The purrbeast? I always thought it was about the mechanics of the experiment. How two different, opposing ideas could exist at the same time.” Her face is split into a benevolent Witch and a trident-holding empress. Her irises are pure white and devouring black. Nepeta sits up to match her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only one thing through the purrbeast’s perspective, though. No quantum mechanics are in play in it’s mind. Gog, I wish that were me.”</p><p> </p><p>Feferi chuckles, then falls back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Gog, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nepeta flops down on their partner’s belly. For a second, they could feel their chin falling into a hole in her chest, but it remedies itself as quickly as it came.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it is both dead and alive in the eyes of Schord since there is no evidence to the contrary.” Feferi sits up, watching over her partner in her lap. Nepeta turns their head to the vaporwave horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” They grumble. “But why doesn’t it matter what the purrbeast knows as true?”</p><p> </p><p>“The purrbeast isn’t given a way to provide it’s perspective.” Feferi puts her head on her knuckles. “Are you sure you aren’t just mad that he poisioned a purrbeast for an experiment, Nep?”</p><p> </p><p>Nepeta pushes themself up with their hands and narrows their eyes at Feferi. For a moment, Feferi becomes just herself, not dead, alive, or god-tiered. No modifiers to her name.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t a very nice thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Feferi grins with her large, shark-toothed mouth. She pulls her partner in close, pressing their heads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It really isn’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, this is my first fanfic, so please make sure to comment if you have any criticisms or compliments! my twitter handle is @devoureddreams, so make sure to follow or dm me there as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>